A downhole environment such as, for example, an oil or gas well in an oilfield or undersea environment, a geothermal borehole, a carbon dioxide sequestration hole, and other such downhole environments encountered, may expose equipment used in these environments during well drilling, completion and production operations to severe conditions of temperature, pressure, or corrosiveness. For example, downhole tools or components such as bridge plugs, frac plugs and various measurement and logging devices incorporate various tubular members that are exposed to severe axial or radial compressive stresses, or both.
While the use of lightweight materials, including various composite materials, is generally desirable in these downhole environments, and particularly for use with the downhole tools and components mentioned, particularly various tubular members of these tools and components, their use has been limited in some cases by the compressive strength obtainable with existing composite materials and other factors. Therefore, the development of improved composite materials having improved mechanical and material properties, particularly improved compressive strength, is very desirable.